Everyday's A Dream
by Cece Williams
Summary: Samuel always thought his life was normal except being a werewolf and living with a family that is crazy which he loves to death. What will happen when Samuel is needed some place else. Will that lead to further problems or will it work out. Find out in this story. Sequel to The Story of Another Hale. Summary is horrible but the story is a big shocker.
1. My Dreams

"Samuel, hurry up. I forget you're a werewolf. You move so slow." I catch up to the shorter brunette leading me through a forest.

"How about you slow down?" I complained. "We're in the woods. Nothing's going to change if you slow down."

"Yea right. I might get wrinkles on my pretty little face, a couple of gray hair, hell I might even die waiting for you to pick up the pace."

I roll my eyes, and continue to follow behind. I froze watching a dark haired woman walking past us. She continued walking, as if she didn't see us.

I grabbed Samantha's arm to stop her. "Please, tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that woman walk past us."

She shook her head. "I saw her too." She admitted as she started walking again.

"And?"I requested , refusing to move.

"And what?

"Do you know who she was?"

"Samuel, I can't believe you don't know who she is." She turned to look at me. She finally answered my question when she seen the blank expression on my face. "Her name is Talia. She's our aunt." she explained and continued walking.

"On our mom's side?" I asked, trekking beside her.

When I asked she immediately stopped. Her whole body tensed. "No." She quietly answered, not turning to look at me.

We silently continued the hike. Samantha reached her arm out to stop me.

"We're here." She smirked.

I look up to a huge house. It looked like it was a two story house. The place was built in red bricks with white widows with black shutters around it. What really shocked me was when I saw the same woman that I had learned to be Talia standing in the window that looked to be the kitchen. As soon as she saw me she smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back until she turned her attention to something else in the kitchen.

"Wow. You have our dad's smile." I turn to see Samantha looking at me. I had completely forgot she was standing next to me. "Actually you look just like him, except younger." I released a soft laugh. "What's so funny?"

"How can I agree that I look like someone that I dont even know? I mean, I have no clue who my… well our dad is, or what he looks like."

"Just because you don't know what he looks like doesn't change the fact that you're like an exact copy of him." She says between giggles. "But, if you have to see him, he's right there."

I followed her finger to a man sitting behind an upstairs window. He looked up from his book to look out at us. Samantha happily waves causing our father's lip to curl at the corners. As I continued to stare, he steps backwards into the shadows.

"Ok that's enough staring. He's not that interesting." Samantha says.

Before I could say anything I was interrupted by two kids yelling at each other.

"Stop using your werewolf speed. It's not fair to the rest of us who are not werewolves." The little girl yelled to a boy with black hair.

"Oh come on Zoey ease up. I'm just having fun." The little boy teased.

"Derek, play the game like you have common sense." Another girl with the same dark color hair as the boy.

"Cora, how many times has mother told you to stop talking about people?" I look over to see a girl that had to be at least five years older than the rest of the kids come towards Cora.

"Too many for her to count because she's stupid and can't count to twenty." Derek smirked.

"That's not nice Derek. Now say sorry before I have to go get mom." The older girl demanded

I look away from the children to ask Samantha a question. "Who's the girl that seems to be in charge?"

"Her name's Laura. Talia puts her in charge a lot because she's supposed to be the next alpha when the time comes." Samantha explains.

When I look back towards where the group of children were playing I saw three older people staring at me and Samantha. I instantly knew that they were the older version of Laura, Derek, and Cora. I watched as they went in opposite directions. Laura and Cora went towards the house, while Derek went towards the forest area opposite of the house.

"Where are they going?" I ask Samantha. When I did not get a reply I looked to her. I was met with her big blue eye. They were full of fear and sadness. I was confused as to why she was so scared. I turn back to the house to see it in flames. "Samantha we have to help!" I tried to control the panic in my voice.

"We can't Samuel. It's too late to do anything." Her voice was shaky. She watched the house burn with watery eyes.

Ignoring what she said I ran towards the burning house. When I reached the door I could hear screams. I kicked the door in revealing vicious flames, and charge inside. Running through the house, I fall to the ground. Looking down to my feet, I learned that I had tripped over a body. Desperately trying to save the person, I lift the severely burned body onto my back.

Struggling to exit the house, I call for Samantha, but she was gone. As I begin to walk again, I feel the weight of the body disappear. I turn around to see Laura struggling to pull Cora out of the home. I began to hear my name being called. I turn in the direction of the yelling, and see Samantha and Peter.

"Samuel, run!" They constantly yelled. They waved their arms, signaling they want me to get away from the house.

I began to run, with no clue to why. I was shoved to the ground by a strong gust of wind.

I quickly sat up in my bed. I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest. When I realized that I was back in my room, my heartbeat and breathing slowly went back to normal. I look over the edge of my bed to the clock that read 3: 27 in the moring. Knowing I wouldn't fall back to sleep, I grab my sketchbook beside the clock and begin to sketch in it.

For the past month I've had dreams about Samantha. With every dream I sketch something I found important in my book. I rarely draw one event from a dream.

* * *

The bell sounded, releasing all students of Williams Academy from their 2nd periods.

I switched my books between my backpack and my locker. As I place my last book into the locker, the locker slammed closed.

"Hey dweeb." Aaron Smith, my worst enemy, leaned against the lockers.

I ignored his insulting greeting, and began to walk pass him.

He throws his arm over my shoulder like we were friends. "I know you heard me." He stated, walk beside me. "You're such a loser. Just admit that I'm better then you. You couldn't be me in your dream."

"First all," I began, throwing his arm away from me. "I dont want to be anything like you. Second, I'm faster, stronger, and smarter than you."

"And he's way cuter than you." Morgan stepped in to defend me. Morgan was a short girl with rich dark skin. Like me, she was adopted by the Evans' when she was young. "Why dont you just leave him alone, Aaron, before I have to deal with you." She stepped closer to Aaron, and looks up to him. "I will beat your ass."

Aaron laughed at Morgan's threat. "Well, look who it is. It's Sam's little bitch."

Before he could say another word, I shoved him into a locker. I've taken a lot from him in the past few years, but his comment was my breaking point. I released my rage in every punch I sent to his face and body.

"Stop it." I overhear hear Aaron's girlfriend, Rebecca Freemen, Yelling at me. "Get off him." She jumped on my back, trying to pull me away from her boyfriend on the ground.

Morgan rushed to her and began to pry her off me. After freeing me of the curly, dark haired girl, Morgan and Rebecca began to fight.

I look up to Morgan, causing her to freeze mid punch. She rushes over to me and began to pull me off of Aaron. She forced my head down, trying to hide my glowing yellow eyes as we exited the school. We rushed to our car and got in.

"Sam, you have to calm down." Morgan said as she saw my nails grow into claws.

"I can't Morgan." I answered through my now grown k-9. "I'm losing control. Get out of the car. I don't want to hurt you."

" Sam, I know you can control your wolf side. Don't let it control you. Come on Sam I believe in you." Morgan admitted.

I know I can, but right now I don't want to control it. I want to go back into that school and finish Aaron off. No one talks about my family. I was about to get out of the car when I felt a hand grab my hand. I look down to see Morgan and my fingers intertwined. It took just her touch to help me gain control back.

"Thanks Mor." I mumbled when I got my breathing back to normal.

"No problem Sam. That's what family's for." She smiled her beautiful smile. "I think we should go home."

"Yea, I think that's a good idea." I nod as Morgan cranks the car, and drive home.

The Evans' were a young looking couple that owned a candy store in Savannah, Ga. We all live above the store as a family. Mrs. Evans never had a child of her own, but she and her husband adopted. Apart from Morgan and I were 3 younger kids living with the Evans, Clementine, Mason, and Jason.

Morgan and I snuck up the back staircase, not wanting to get in trouble if we went through the shop. We softly close the door behind us.

"I'm going to sleep." Morgan admitted, leaving me at the entrance. "I don't care what you do, but be quiet and don't bother me."

Remembering I had a few more sketches to complete, I took me book from my bag and went down stairs. Checking to see if the Evans were busy, I snuck to the storage in the back of the store. I hid behind a tall stack of boxes and open my sketch book. As I scribbled details into the drawing of Samantha and Peter, my eyelids grew heavy.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it. Please let me know.**

**I didn't mean to upset anyone with the coursing in this chapter, but brace yourself there is more coming (Morgan). Oh to the people who just started reading stories of mine this is a sequel and don't worry the first one is a quick read (really short chapters). Peace.**


	2. Troublemaker

I hiked through the forest. The cool night air rushing along my skin. The moon was hiding behind clouds.

"Samantha?" I called, waiting for her. "Saman..." I jumped feeling her tap my shoulder. "Why are you always sneaking up behind me?"

"Well there's two reasons. One being I'm just plain sneaky, and the second is that's your easy to scare." She smirked. "Come on." She begins to lead me into another adventure.

"Well I should be easy to scare considering the people i live with." I started thinking about my family.

"Especially Morgan." She laughed. Her laughter came to a stop. "Shh. Be quiet." She warned. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha..." I was about to ask but was cut off.

"Shh" I watch as she tilted her head to hear better.

I was about to ask what did she hear, when something flew past my head. The object hit a nearby tree causing it to exposed. The light that came from it caused me to be blinded. I rubbed my eyes trying to get them to focus again. When I was able to see again, I looked at the tree to see an arrow. I realized that the person that had to have shot the arrow was close. I started frantically looking around for Samantha. She was no where to be seen.

Another arrow shoots past my face. I turn in the direction it came from, and see Samantha standing with large eyes full of fear.

"Run." She yells.

I run to her and pull her with me. We run as arrows pass us. We come to a halt when we notice the figure with a crossbow. We turn a different direction, but met the same action. I push Samantha to the ground, wanting to protect her.

I feel a sharp pain strike my left shoulder. I look down to see a arrow stabbed into my skin. My vision blurred as I fell to the ground. Everything darkened.

* * *

I open my eyes to see a small Latina tucked under my arm. Wondering what time it was, I reached in my pockets. I realized my phone was not in any of my pockets. I peeked over the little girl's shoulder to see her holding my phone tightly. Instantly I knew what game that could get her that upset; Flappy Bird. I smiled at how angry yet peaceful she looked. That made me think back to the day the Evans brought her to our home.

I had just turned ten. When I seen her I thought she was the most beautiful baby that I had ever seen. She took a liking to me more than anyone. To this day I'm still her favorite sibling. When she is having a bad day and won't talk to anyone, I'm the only one that can get her to talk and smile again. She used to be so sweet and quiet until Morgan got her hands on her. I was brought out of my thinking when she started screaming.

"You big lip motherfucker!" She yelled, giving up on the game.

"Clementine!" I laughed.

"What?" she looks up at me. "I share a room with Morgan, don't expect her not to rub off on me."

"That's so true. I think Morgan has rubbed off on everyone that lives in this house. Anyway, didn't mom told you not to play Flappy Bird."

"Oh come on Sam it can be our little secret." She gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright it can be our little secret. I swear you get me every time with your puppy dog eyes."

'I know. That's why I do them. We could be a team. With my eyes and your smile we so could get away with murder." She laughed.

"You stay away from Morgan."

I grab my phone to check the time. It was 4:20 pm. I can't believe I slept that long. No, I can't believe I left Morgan in our home for that long. I hope she haven't set anyone or anything on fire.

"Don't worry Morgan haven't set anything on fire." She explain moving from under my arm. I watch as she picks up a basket that she had brought with her. "I hid all the matches so she can never find them."

"Magically she still finds them." I shake my head thinking about how crazy Morgan gets around fire. "So, what's in the basket?"

"I brought you something to eat. Morgan told me that you didn't eat lunch, so I made you a sandwich." She started taking the things out of the basket.

"You're so sweet Clementine, but all this food is not necessary."

"Samuel you could eat me as an appetizer, Morgan as the main dish, and the twins as dessert, and you would still be hungry."

"I do not eat that much." I shook my head. "I bet the twins would taste like gummy bears and gummy worms." I joked.

She let out a little giggle at my joke. She always laughs at my jokes, even if they're not funny. I started unwrapping the plastic around the sandwich. I lifted the bread to see what she put on the sandwich.

"Don't worry, it has little mayo. There's ham and turkey because you can never make up you mind. Swiss cheese because you like how it sounds. Finally, pickles, but not on your sandwich." She explained while tossing me a bag with pickles in it.

"Why do I not like pickles on my sandwich?" I challenged her.

"You don't like how it makes the bread mushy." Clementine smiled, knowing she got it right. "I swear you're almost as crazy as Morgan."

"I'm not crazy. I'm just picky."

"Call it what you want. Being crazy is what makes you an Evans." she stated before biting into her PB&J sandwich. After she had finished her first bite of her sandwich, she pulled out three juice boxes. "Two for you, and one for me."

"Aren't these Mason's apple juice?" I raised an eyebrow. "You know how he gets when someone drinks his apple juice."

"Shh!" She quickly place her hand over my mouth. "He's everywhere. For all we know he could be hiding in one of those boxes just waiting for us to say we got his apple juice. That's why we have to burn the evidence. Now when I remove my hand we will never talk about stealing Mason's juice."

"Once again stay away from Morgan." I laughed once she moved her hand.

We eat what food she brought and talked.

* * *

As Clementine and I walked inside, we could hear Mrs. Evans yelling at the blonde twins about fighting each other. Jason and Mason fought often, and most of the time it was Jason who started the fight.

"I can't take this. I'm going to get my apple juice." Mason stormed towards the kitchen.

"What cha doing?" I asked Morgan, who stared at the phone from across the room.

Before she could answer the phone rung. She began to rush to the other side of the room, but tripped. As Morgan struggled to stand, Mrs. Evans answered the phone.

Clementine shook her head as Morgan walked back over to us. "Break your neck, Morgan." Clementine sassed, causing Morgan to roll her eyes.

"Clementine Taylor Evans, come here." Mrs. Evans ordered, hanging up the phone. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Clementine shook her head as she sat down in front of Mrs. Evans. "Why were you fighting at school."

"She was asking for it." She yelled before doing an impression of the girls she fought with. "They're not your real parents. They don't love you. You're just a stupid kid with no mom or dad."

"We're your family, and we love you. You don't have to prove that to anyone. Now, you're going to write an apology letter to..."

"No." Clementine yelled. "I am not sorry for beating that..."

"Clementine." Mr. Evans broke his silence. "Go write the letter." He ordered.

Morgan started laughing as the pouting ten year old walked passed us. "You know she was about to say that she wasn't sorry for beating that bitch's ass." She laughed, until she heard the phone ring. She pushed forward but was stopped when Mrs. Evans raise a warning finger. She turned into the kitchen. "We might as well burn these uniforms now." She mumbled, looking through the drawers for the box of matches.

"I thought Clementine hid these from you." I snatch the box from her hand.

"She did, but I have my ways." She smirked. "See, she thinks that she is sneaky, but I'm sneaker."

I just rolled my eyes, and drag her to sit on the couch. We wait for Mrs. Evans to hang up the phone. When she does she turns to Morgan and me.

"Really?" She exhaled. "I expected this from Morgan but Sam..."

"What did they do?" Mr. Evans questions.

She turned to her husband to explain. "Bonnie and Clyde got in..."

"I like bunnies." Morgan interrupted, trying to get her off topic.

"BONNIE! With an O, Morgan." Mrs. Evans explained

"Oh, I get it. Hey, speaking of movies, can we go to the movies this weekend." Morgan smiled innocently.

"Morgan, stop trying to change the subject." Mr. Evans scolded.

"I wasn't changing the subject. It wasn't like we were talking about math, and then I change it to science. Speaking of science, Sam, didn't you pass your test the other day?" Morgan asked looking towards me.

Although I did pass my test, I wasn't about to tell them. They would just assume I was trying to get them off of subject with Morgan.

"Morgan, I swear if you don't stop talking, I will take your phone away from you." Mrs. Evans threatened.

"Mom, do you remember last time you tried to take my phone away from me?"

I smiled remembering two years ago when Morgan completely lost it. Mom had found out that Morgan got into a fight with this old lady. She stormed up to my room where Morgan and I were playing some online game. You know we actually make a great team. I was good with the skills, and Morgan could make our competitor cry when we were able to talk to them. Man was those the days. Anyway, Mom gave us a lecture about customer respect. All I could do was laugh because Morgan almost gave that old lady a heart attack. The little old lady got an attitude with Morgan about not having her favorite candy. The candy she was asking for had stopped being sold even before we were born. Morgan tried to be polite, but the lady wanted her candy. She chose the wrong day to test Morgan because that day Morgan forgot to take her medicine. Morgan had that lady crying when she left. Well, back to Mom. After the lecture, Mom grabbed Morgan's phone from off of the floor beside Morgan. They seriously had a tug-a- war contest. Mom ended up winning and started to walk away, but Morgan did her special monkey impression. She started screeching like a mother monkey would trying to protect her young. She threw Mom's focus off just enough to grab her phone. I moved so I could see Morgan running down the hall to her's and Clementine's room. She was slightly bent over with a hunched back. I couldn't do anything but laugh, and at that moment Mom and I realized that Morgan was crazier than what we thought. For the next two weeks Mason tried to feed Morgan bananas. Now Mason knows every single fact about Monkeys because of Morgan's impression.

"Fine I won't touch your phone…" Mrs. Evans started to say.

"MY BABY!" Morgan screams.

Mrs. Evans closed her eyes and started rubbing her temples before she said," Your baby. I won't touch your baby." Mrs. Evans looked at me laughing. It wasn't my fault Morgan always made me laugh at how crazy she was. " Samuel this is not funny. You broke Aaron's arm. What do you have to say for yourself."

"I had everything under controlled, but as soon as he called Morgan out of her name I just lost it. I wasn't just about to let him get away with it. Mom, you know how everyone has their breaking point, well that was mine, and I won't or don't feel sorry about fighting for my family." I explained.

"Ok Samuel, but you're still grounded until we can get all this sorted out and find a different school for you and Morgan to go to." Mom gave me her famous disappoint look before looking at Morgan. "What do you have to say for yourself Miss Bad Butt, as you put it."

"It's Miss Badass. Get it right, Mom." Morgan whined.

"Morgan how many times do I have to tell you not to use that language." Mom complained.

"But Jenny." I chuckled at how Morgan said our Mom's first name. Every since she seen "Forrest Gump", she started saying her name like Forrest. It always angered Mom because that's how she got Mom to stop being mad at her. Dad was just fascinated at how it actually worked.

"Not this time Morgan, you're in big trouble. Now explain."

"You know why we make a good partnership Forrest? Cuz, we be watching out for one another, like brother N' stuff." Morgan quoted Bubba from "Forrest Gump". I loved how she would always sound just like the person she was quoted, but I loved her Bubba because she would tuck her tongue behind her bottom lip. It was the funniest thing I seen.

"I'm done for tonight. I can't take this no more. Adam, can you please cook dinner for tonight? I have to go lay down." Mom asked Dad while closing her eyes.

Dad got up from where he was sitting to walk over and place a kiss on mom's head. "Sure honey try to get some sleep while your up there." Dad guided her up a couple of stairs. He watched to make sure that she made it up the rest up the stairs safely. He turned and walked back to Morgan and I. "I think you two should go to your room. I don't want any of you to talk to each other."

"Ok Dad." Morgan said while getting off of the couch. I got off of the couch and followed Morgan towards the stairs. We were about to step on the first step when a little voice called out.

"Freeze!" We turn to see a very upset Mason. "Someone got my apple juice, and I want to know who. If you don't tell me, trust me when I find out you're going to be sorry." I tried my hardest not to laugh at Mason. I watched as Dad grabbed his little hand and pulled him back into the kitchen.

* * *

I sat in my room, staring at the ceiling. My thoughts were interupted by my phone buzzing from a text. I look at my phone to see it was from Morgan.

**Morgan: What up home boy? What are you doing?**

**Samuel: Why would you even ask that Morgan? You know either I'm drawing, doing homework, or playing my guitar.**

**Morgan: Damn Sam you don't have to be mean about it. I guess your doing something with your sketch book because I don't hear a cat that sounds like it's being fucking strangle, and homework would be the last thing on your mind.**

**Samuel: You know I can play the guitar. I've been playing since I was eight. I was about to draw in my sketchbook before I was rudely interrupted.**

**Morgan: LOL. I was just pulling your leg. Everyone who lives in this house knows how to play an instrument. Also don't act like you don't enjoy me interrupting you.**

**Samuel: Well I would be lying if I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. What is Clementine doing?**

**Morgan: Oh she's sitting on her bed looking like that she would kill anything that moved. That's why I haven't moved since I got in here.**

**Samuel: Poor little Clementine. Did she wrote that letter yet?**

**Morgan: She did, and I think you might want to see it. I will send it to you. XD**

A few seconds later I got the picture. Written on the paper in big letters were 'FUCK YOU BITCH'.

I look more closely to see that Clementine had drawn the girl tied to a rocket. I texted Morgan to send Clementine to my room. I got off of my bed and opened my door at the same time Morgan and Clementine's door flew open. Two girls appeared at the door.

"Give me the little girl, and no one will get hurt." I said in my western voice. It always made Clementine smile.

"Never. You will have to get her out of my cold dead hands." Morgan responded in the same voice I did.

"Do I have to use these guns." I pulled up my sleeves to show off my slightly muscled arms. I got a little giggle from the girl standing in front of Morgan.

"What guns? I don't see nothing, but skinny little twigs." Morgan snorted. It never surprised me how Morgan got into these characters.

"Just give me the girl. I bet she doesn't even want to be near you."

"Yes she does. She thinks I'm the nicest person she ever met." Morgan smiled evilly.

I was about to say something, but a loud laugh filled the space between us. I look down from Morgan's face to stare at Clementine. I watched as laughter shook her whole body.

Once she got her laughter under control she said, "Yea right Morgan. Even animals don't like you. You always wondered why you never made a good Snow White because animals don't like you." She skipped across to my door.

I moved aside so she could go in. I was about to close my door when I remembered to ask Morgan something. "Why were we texting each other when we were literally ten feet away from each other?"

"Because we're awesome." Morgan smiled

"I'm going to leave it at that. See you when dinner is done." I said closing my door. Morgan waved bye before she did the same as me. I turn to see Clementine sitting at my desk. She had the meanest look on her face. I sat down on my bed and held my arms open.

"Come on. You know you want one of my amazing hugs."

"No I don't." Clementine kept her face as the same before.

"Oh come on lady bug."

"I hate lady bugs. So don't call me that"

"Why because you're scared of them?" I teased

"I'm not Morgan. She is so pitiful. Like come on who is scared of lady bug and butterflies."

"Yea, but it's funny to see her fight a butterfly." I finally got her to crack a smile. " Hey look at that pretty smile. You know a smile that beautiful should never be replaced by a death glare."

"I know, but I get so mad sometimes."

"I know, but it's nothing a hug from your big brother can't fix."

She rolled her eyes, and got up from my desk. She walked slowly to me at first then she rushed to me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, but not too tightly to squish her with my werewolf strength. After about a minute she looked up at me.

"Are you guys my family?" She asked

"Yes we are Clementine. We love and care about you. We will always protect you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She stayed in my arms until she moved to get something. She came back with my sketchbook. She crawled up beside me, and opened it. Clementine was really the only person who I allowed to look through my sketchbook. I watched as she flipped slowly through the pages. She was admiring every single picture. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear what she had said.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you should go find her." She pointed to the picture of Samantha. "I mean you keep drawing her so that has to mean something."

"I think that would be a good idea, but I dont even know if she is real. If she was real, how would I find her?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"She's in Beacon Hills." she said calmly.

"What! How do you know?" I ask in utter shocked.

"I seen it in one of your drawings." She started flipping through the art book again. She stopped and pointed to another one of my drawings of Samantha. She was wearing a sparkly jersey that said 'Beacon Hills 24'. "The only Beacon Hills I can think of is the one in California"

"H-how do you know this? Your only ten years old."

"Samuel you're looking at the champion of the geography bee for my whole school. I know this kind of stuff. I'm not like the rest of the children in my grade. I actually pay attention to the teacher, and I read a lot of books."

"That's my Clementine." I reached over and started tickling her. She giggled while trying to fight my hands off. We were stopped when someone knocked on the door.

Dad poked his head into my room, and started smiling at Clementine and I playing. "Dinner is ready, you two."

"Ok Daddy." Clementine stood up on my bed and jumped to the floor. I stood up shorty and followed them.

"I guess you're not mad at us anymore." I asked

"Nah. You were just trying to protect Morgan, but don't tell your mom I said that." Dad laughed.

Clementine and I waited in the hall as Dad rounded up everyone for dinner. When everyone was ready we walked down to the kitchen, and ate dinner together.

* * *

**A/N: So I just wanted you to know that this story won't be updated like every week maybe every two weeks because this story is not were I want it to be written wise. I keep pushing writing time with my time off, but it's not that I don't love this story it's just me being busy. Oh and this story will start making sense with The Story of Another Hale in the next chapter. So I hoped you enjoyed it. Peace **


	3. Life Saver

I stare out the window and was lost in a cloud. Busy travelers chatted loudly. I lean back in my seat and begin thinking.

Would Samantha be okay with me finding her? What is my family like? Would someone answer the questions Samantha refused to?

Before I knew it I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

I stood in a small warehouse. I scrunch my eyes trying to see into the darkness. I'm able to see Samantha standing in a corner.

"Samantha" I called, tapping on her shoulder. Not receiving a response, I repeated her name.

Instead of responding she faints to the ground. Her skin is pale and her face holds no emotion. I kneel beside her, concerned .

"Samantha, are you okay" I asked touching her cold forehead.

She doesn't answer.

I scooped Samantha into my arms and began to run without direction. Within seconds I was standing in front of a small animal clinic. I charge inside but freeze noticing a body on a bed behind an open door; it was Samantha.

I look down as Samantha began to squirm in my arms. I helped her steady herself after I put her down. Slowly she walked to her body.

"Goodbye Sam." She looked at me as a single tear ran down her cheek. She sat on the edge of the bed and exhaled loudly. She lied down, disappearing into her body.

I stared at the body, waiting for her to stand; but nothing happened. I look up to see a bright light shining. Blinded by the light I begin to walk towards it. The closer I walked to the light; the brighter it seemed.

I find myself standing in a parking lot. It was a dream; most of it. I turned and saw the clinic from my dream.

I slowly walk into the clinic then looked around the dim light waiting room. I look past the counter into a room. My heart stops seeing people crowded into a circle.

/

**Peter's pov**

We stood silently around Samantha. We were told to say our goodbyes, but that's too painful.

Two long months of hoping and dreaming that she would be okay were wasted. She was leaving, and there was nothing we could do about it. My heart beat matched the beeping of the heart monitor that she was attached to; constant, but slow.

The beeps became a single and continuous screech, causing everyone to stop breathing. She was gone.

I put my head in hands to cover the tears that were forming. Everyone was silence expect Stiles. He kept repeating no until his voice gave out due to his sobs. I lifted my head once I felt two hands on my shoulder. Standing beside me was Derek and Cora.

Not wanting to see my daughter's dead body, I stood and headed towards the door. I froze when I heard Deaton telling someone that they couldn't go back there. I turned my head to see a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes running towards me. Trying to protect the people behind me, I shift to my wolf form. I put my arms up to block him from getting in. With ease he was able to knock me out of my stance. Unable to regain my footing, I fell to the floor. I watch as he rushed to Samantha.

He grabbed her forearm and began to roar. His grip on her arm tightened as he continued.

My breath hitched in my throat as I see Samantha's eyes quickly open. Her eyes burn the same blue as mine. She opened her mouth to let out a loud, firse roar. All of us watched as the two roared together. His eyes flickered back and forward from his regular blue color to the glowing amber color before they stopped in the glowing amber.

That's when it hit me. This boy was a werewolf. Does he have a pack? Is he trying to hurt my pack or help it?

I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't realize that they both had stopped roaring. Both staring intensely into each other eyes. Slowly both of their eyes returned back to normal.

"Samuel?" Samantha whispered before falling unconscious .

Everyone was standing with shocked and confused faces. I stood from the ground to walk towards the boy. Once I reached him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backward. I caught the boy before he hit the ground. I gently laid him on the floor.

"What do we do now?" I questions not taking my eyes off of the unconscious boy.

"We wait." Deaton said coming over to check to see if the boy was still alive.

Luckily both Samantha and the boy that I came to know to be Samuel was still alive.

* * *

It's been two days and Samuel hasn't woken. I watched him from a distance.

"How do you know him?" I asked Samantha, who sat in the corner.

Samantha looked up from her phone. "I had afew dreams about him." she answered. "He's my brother."

"There's no way I have another child. There's only you. Isabella and I had A child." I exaggerated. "I would have known if I had another child."

Samantha stood and moved to the boy. "He looks like you." she pointed, standing over him. "You let me believe that you didn't know I existed. You can't do that with him."

This time I wasn't pretending. I really don't know this kid.

Samuels eyes slowly begin to open. He looked around with a questioning look.

"Youre not dreaming, bro." Samantha smirked as Samuel continued to look around.

"What happened?"

"I died. You brought me back." Samantha quickly explained. "You fainted, and two days later here you are: awake."

Samuel began to stand, but fell. "I meant to do that." He lied, climbing back on the table. "How did you die?"

"That's a LONG story." Samantha exaggerated. Samantha reached out and rubs Samuels earlobe causing him to laugh. She lowered her hand with a smile. "You two have the same tickle spot!" she yelled to me.

I shrug my shoulders. I was not convinced.

She rushed to her bag in the corner. "Should I have bought this?" She asked holding up a shirt.

"No." Samuel and I answered in unison.

She reaches and covers my ears. I watch her and Samuel have a small conversation. She lowers her hands.

"Why don't you like this shirt?"

"First it doesn't match your skin tone, and secondly, it doesn't cover you completely." I complained, taking the crop top from her hand.

"Congratulations, you have a son!" Samantha smirked. "You two had the same answer." She explained.

"So, he agrees that the shirt is too short?"

"We are not going to talk about that right now." She takes the top from me.

"Samuel!" a voice entering the animal clinic yelled. "Samuel, where are you? Sa... Aww."

Curious, I peeked around the corner into the waiting room. I saw a dark skinned girl happily watching a puppy in a cage.

"You are so cute. What's wrong with da poor thang." She asked in a high pitched voice. She reaches for the cage, but the dog barked back. "Ooh!" the girl gasped, pulling her hand to herself.

I turn back, to see Samuel lying down.

"SAMUEL!" The girl rushed to Samuel. "What did they do to you? You did this." She accused, pointing at me. "I will sue your ass. You're a murderer. You're gonna be locked up, and I am going to take everything you own." She turns back to Samuel and begins to run her fingers through Samuel's hair. "We use to go to the park and play frisbee. You would have caught it and brought it back to me. Why did they do this to you?" She steps back and begins to pase. "I'm gonna sue. I'm gonna sue." The girl repeated.

Not being able to lie still any longer, Samuel began to laugh. "I can't do this anymore."

She walked back to Samuel and punched him in the arm. "Get your lying ass up. Why would you even do that?"

"It was to show how crazy you are." Samuel answered smiling. Samuel stood as the girl wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Morgan." He pulled her into a hug.

"You couldn't wait until I introduced myself. Now, they think I'm crazy like medical crazy." The girl said while turning towards Samantha and I.

"Who are you." I questioned.

"Hey I'm Morgan. I'm his baby mama." She pointed towards Samuel.

"Really." I acted like I couldn't tell that she was lying.

They looked towards each other and started laughing.

"I'm confused. Is he a werewolf? I'm pretty sure he would have told me that I was lying. I mean Sam does it all the time." Morgan asked.

"Werewolves are not real. That's the biggest myth ever." I stated trying to cover up the fact that she was surrounded by them.

"Yea he's one." She said looking me up and down. "Just look how he's trying to cover it up. Don't worry. I know about werewolves. Who do you think helped Sam through his first full moon?"

"I still don't think poking me with a ruler was a good idea." Samuel laughed.

"It wasn't like you could get out." Morgan shrugged.

"Morgan you had me in a dog cage. If a dog can find a way to get out, I pretty sure that a werewolf could too."

"That's why I put mountain ash around the cage." Morgan admitted.

"Where did you get mountain ash from?" Deaton asked coming into the room.

"From Amazon of course, and before you ask me how did I know it would work. I put some in front of Sam's door, and he couldn't come out." Morgan said still having her back turned towards Deaton.

"I don't remember that." Samuel said running his hand through his hair.

"That's because when I screamed your name like some one was trying to kill me, you ran head on into the force that the mountain ash was making. You was knocked out for at least two hours. You didn't even know where you were, but luckily you started to remember after a day or two." Morgan explained turning around. When she seen Deaton, her eyes went huge. She stood there frozen as she smiled at him. I thought that maybe she knew Deaton because of her reaction but was I wrong.

"No Morgan." Samuel warned.

"Hello I'm Morgan and your bald." Morgan said sweetly. "I like bald people. They remind me of bald eagles. May I?"

"No." Samuel simply said.

With that Morgan turned around and said,"Are you in this conversation. I didn't think so. Now shut the hell up." With that she turned back to Deaton. She raised her hands in the air and ask again. I might not know this girl, but I think Deaton made a huge mistake with nodding his head. As soon as he gave her permission to do I don't even know what, she quickly placed her hands on his head.

"It's so shiny." She said rubbing the top of his head. "I wonder what it smells like."

"Morgan do not sniff that man's head." Samuel said.

"I have to. I can't help myself." She yelled.

I got to admit that it was funny to see her smell his head. I was taking this situation better than Samantha. Samantha had moved to the wall to support herself as laughter consumed her whole body.

"It smells like green apples. Samuel do you think it..."

"Morgan if you bite him, I will drag you out of this place and back to Georgia!" Samuel threatened.

Morgan looked between Samuel and Deaton. Deaton looked calm as ever and Samuel looked like he was waiting for her to do something. Morgan let out a heavy breath and moved back to Samuel.

"I hope you're happy with yourself. Now I will never know if his head tasted like green apples." Morgan huffed crossing her arms.

"Ecstatic." Samuel answered.

The room was quiet until Deaton spoke, "I'm just checking on you two."

"I'm good." Samuel answers.

"Other than being annoyed, I'm fine." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, I only have ONE kid: you, and no more." I explained.

"He's your son." Deaton interrupted.

"I already said he's not... What!" I screamed.

"Yep!" Morgan yelled. "You are the father. Say it Doc."

"You are the father." Deaton stated confused.

"No, Doc. Put some attitude in it!" Morgan ordered.

"You are the father." Deaton repeated with more confidence.

"Thats what I'm talking about." Morgan cheered.

"Morgan, calm the hell down." Samuel ordered.

Morgan slowly sat back down beside Samuel. "You are the father." Morgan mumbled before being shushed by Samuel.

"I might have asked for a DNA test." Samantha innocently explained.

"'Might' means yes, and 'maybe' means hell to the na." Morgan corrected.

"Morgan, you have to get over that."

"Hell to the no." Morgan argued. "You told me MAYBE that spider would bite me. You lied. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks."

"You were there because they thought you were crazy."

"You put fake spiders in my hospital bed."

"Glad I did it."

"Take that back." Morgan ordered.

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin."

"You dont have any hair on your chinny chin chin." Morgan said grumpily.

"ENOUGH!" Samantha yelled. "As funny as it is, I can't take it anymore. I'm about to go insane listening to you two fight and these damn cats and dogs."

"Preach it!" Morgan yelled, raising her hand. She walks over to a cage with a cat inside. "This cat has been licking itself since I've walked in. Nasty."

The cat looks up and hissed at Morgan. Morgan hissed back while crossing her eyes.

Deaton pulled Morgan away from the cat. "That cat has heart problems."

"Oh, poor thang." Morgan pouted, peeking over Deaton's shoulder to look at the cat.

"That's our cue to go." I shook my head.

I waited for Samantha and Samuel to gather their belonging. I watched as Morgan kept looking at Dr. Deaton. She was definitely up to something.

"Thanks again for helping me get better." Samantha said while giving Deaton a hug.

"No problem Samantha." Deaton smiled.

We all started walking towards the front, but Samuel made everyone stop.

"Give them to me." Samuel reached out his hand to Morgan.

"I have no idea what you possibly want from me." Morgan said in a British accent.

"You can give them to me or I will tackle you to the ground and take them from you."

"What does she have?" Samantha questioned.

"Do you want to tell them what you took without permission?" Samuel asked.

"I don't have anything well except my beauty, brain, and amazing dance moves."

"Morgan give it to me." Samuel continued to hold out his hand.

"Fine!" Morgan screamed. She reached in her purse and pulled out a pair of gloves and a mask. She started to hand them to Samuel, but at the last minute she ran out of the place yelling,"I just wanted to play doctor!"

"You can't play doctor!" Samuel scream running out of the place after her.

"Let her keep them. I don't even care." Deaton said moving behind his desk.

"Ok I got her so let's leave before she does something else." Samuel said dragging Morgan back inside with the gloves and mask on. "Morgan tell Dr. Deaton thanks for giving you the gloves."

After Samuel let go of Morgan, she walked to Deaton.

"Thank you. You're such a kind sir." Morgan said. She turned to walk away, but quickly kissed the top of Deaton's head. She raced past Samantha and I with Samuel behind her.

"I told you to say thanks not freak the man out. I am really sorry for her. She's really nice, but you have to get use to her craziness." Samuel told Deaton as he ran back out the door. "You are going to get yourself put in jail Morgan."

We just laughed and said our goodbyes to Deaton and left after having to force Morgan into the car. I don't know how I'm going to deal with three teens, and one of them is crazy. Wait are they staying with me. I'll have to find out because I'm going to have to get something to handle all of them.

* * *

**A/N: So I really hope you liked this chapter. Yay Samantha lived! I'm sorry if it's too long, but plan on this story having longer chapter then my previous story. Followers/Favorites/ Reviews are really welcomed. Peace.**


	4. This is My Family

"Welcome to our small yet comfortable apartment." Samantha said while opening the door. "Make yourself at home."

"So how long do you plan on staying?" Peter asked helping Morgan bring her stuff in.

"I would give you an answer if I knew it." I stated mentally kicking myself for not thinking that far ahead.

"I don't know either. I rushed over here so fast because Sam wasn't answering his phone." Morgan admitted.

"Don't worry about it. You can stay here until you have to go back to school." Samantha suggested.

"Speaking of school shouldn't you two be in it." Peter questioned.

"We might have got kicked out for fighting."

"Might means yes. Just thought I let you know...again." Morgan spoke.

"I just came up with the best idea!" Samantha squealed. "You two can go to Beacon Hills High with me!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to calm down before I hurt your feelings." Morgan playfully threatens.

"Oh come on. Beacon Hills has some cute boys."

"I'm in!" Morgan shouted.

"They also have an amazing art class. Samuel please stay. I want to get to know my brother some more." Samantha pleaded.

"I would but I'm pretty sure our pare... Umm the people who took care of Morgan and I... Wow." I struggled.

Morgan loved to see me struggle. She let out one of her loudest laugh she could make. I just rolled my eyes.

"That's going to be hard for you." She gasped between he laughs. "I love seeing that confused look on your face."

"Whatever Morgan. Anyway I think we are already being transferred to a different school."

"No we are not." Morgan said after she stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"No school wants me because they're scared of me, and you sir just because you always are around me, they think you're just like me."

"Really that doesn't even make sense. How do they not want a student with a grade point average of 4.0?" I said getting angry.

"Wow my brother is smart." Samantha smiled.

"I'm talking about Morgan, and before you say anything yes I'm a good student too."

"Morgan that's like the perfect grade average. You go girl." Samantha smiled.

"Next time put more finger snapping in it." Morgan snapped her fingers. "And, thanks."

"Don't let the craziness fool you." I admitted.

"Ok I'll call to set up everything. In the meantime you can go unpack." Peter said locking the door to the apartment and starting to walk away.

"Hold on. What did you just do!" Morgan screamed at Peter.

"I just locked the door so no one could get in." Peter confusedly spoke.

"Samuel I just thought about it. We just tried to up and move in with a stranger. We didn't even ask him questions." By this time Morgan eyes are big.

"Morgan he's my real father. I'm sure he wouldn't kill us."

"He's YOUR father not mine. I don't mean nothing to him. He can kill me and have no regrets." Morgan shouted. "Have you killed anybody?"

"Are my eyes blue?" Peter asked flashing his eyes to his blue werewolf eyes.

With that Morgan grabbed her suitcases and opened the door.

"It was nice meeting you, but I got to get the hell out of here. Sam stay at your own risk." Morgan was already halfway out the door.

"Morgan, get back here. He's not going to hurt you. You're not going to hurt us are you?"

Both Peter and Samantha shook their heads.

"Hurt and kill is two different things." Morgan correct from down the hall.

I move into the doorway so I could get her attention. For her to be pulling three suitcases, she sure was fast.

"Morgan, please come back." I begged.

"No!"

"Fine, but I guess I will have to break your baby."

"You're not going to trick me Sam because my phone is on me at all times."

I held up her phone that I had unnoticedly took from her. She reached into her purse and her jeans pockets. After realizing that it was not there, she quickly approached me.

"Give me my baby." She ordered.

"Are you going to stay?"

"No! Now give me my baby!"

"So sad that you're going to lose all of your selfies." I teased. I raised her phone like I was about to throw it.

"Ok! Just please don't throw my baby. It's so fragile."

I smiled knowing that I had won. I helped a very upset Morgan drag her luggage back into Peter's apartment. After I gave Morgan her phone back, we were put into rooms. I would sleep in Peter's room on a pull out couch that was sitting in one corner of his room. Samantha and Morgan would be sharing Samantha's room.

* * *

"You cant make me go!" Morgan yelled as I dragged her towards the elevator where Peter was waiting.

"We're only going to be in there for a second." Samantha stated, trying to calm Morgan.

"Morgan I'm tired of standing out here. I don't care if you're claustrophobic get in the… is that a spider?" I yelled pointing near Morgan. While Morgan turned I softly tickly the back of her neck.

She screamed, and ran into the elevator.

Samantha and I quickly moved inside to block the door. We all rode in silence as Morgan screamed for us to get the spider off of her. When the doors opened Morgan pushed past us.

"Get it off of me." Morgan yelled, slapping her shoulders. She begins to slow down. "There was nothing on me, was there?" Morgan asked me, earning a headshake. She rolls her eyes and turned around. She lets out a squeal and yells, "He looks like a puppy." She runs and flops down on the couch between a curly haired blonde and Cora.

"You must be Morgan," the blonde boy stated as Morgan rubbed the side of her face against his. He drew his conclusion from what Samantha told him over the phone.

"Morgan, you don't know him." I reach for Morgan, but she evilly glared at me, warning me to back off. I threw my hands up, surrendering.

She regrew her smile as she turned to look at the boy. "What's your name?" She begins to pull at his curls as she waited for his answer,

"I'm Isaac," He answered with a smile.

She looked at me and said, "Now I know him." She continued to pluck at the boy's hair while studying his other features. "You have blue eyes. They're cute."

"Morgan, get out of his face," I ordered.

"Get the hell out of my business!" Morgan yelled at me. "If any of ya'll got a problem with me tell me right now. I'm ready to pop off." She looks to Peter, who stood beside me.

"You're not scaring me," Peter stated.

"What?!" Morgan loudly asked. "I'll stab a bitch."

"You should rethink that statement" Samantha whispered to Peter. "She wasn't lying."

Peter stepped back, listening to Morgan's steady heartbeat. "I'm going to be over here." Peter began to back away.

"What about you?" Morgan asked the girl she was beside. "You've been staring at me since I got here. Say what you gotta say."

"Get away from MY boyfriend," Cora ordered.

Morgan jumps, turning her body to Cora. "I can already tell I'm not going to like you," she admitted, pointing her finger at Cora.

"Nope. Get up," I ordered, pulling her up from the coach. "You dont know how to talk to people. I cant take you anywhere." Samantha and I move close together, creating a wall to prevent Morgan from getting to the couple standing from the couch.

Morgan lied her head on my shoulder. "But, you still love me."

I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back to Cora and Isaac. "I'm Samuel," I introduced myself.

"We know who you are," Cora stated.

I nodded my head remembering that they were there when I had arrived at the animal client. "See Morgan, this is how you talk to people," I said turning around to see that Morgan was not behind Samantha and I. "Where is Morgan?" I asked looking around the loft.

My question was answered by Morgan's scream. "You scared me. Ooh, you sexy," I heard Morgan speaking.

Moments later I see Morgan pulling Derek down the stair by his wrist.

"Look what I found up those cool looking stairs," Morgan smiled, wrapping her arms around Derek's mid-section once she got to us. "He's so cute. Someone give me a nickname for him, since he won't tell me his name."

"Call him Sourwolf. That's what Stiles used to call him." Samantha suggest.

Morgan had the biggest smile on her face. I felt sorry for Derek because once Morgan found a nickname that she liked, you would never hear the end of it. That's why sometimes I'm still called Sammy-bear. It's just one of those things that comes with Morgan.

"Why would you tell her that?" Derek growled at Samantha. Derek tried to pry Morgan's arms from around him. "Can someone get her off of me."

I move over to Morgan and Derek. I tried pulling on Morgan, but she would tickle my ears to make me release her every time. Finally I grabbed her hands so she could not touch me or Derek. I was able to put distance between Derek and Morgan.

"All I have is this picture in a frame." Morgan began to sing holding her phone out with a picture of Derek. Knowing Morgan I'm not even surprised that she was able to get a picture of Derek. "That I hold close to see your face everyday. With you is where I'd rather be, but we're stuck where we are and it's so hard you're so far. This long distance is killing me."

"Morgan you're only five feet from him." I said letting Morgan go after warning her not to move.

"That's not far enough." Derek mumbled.

"Well that's the rest of our family." Samantha said leaning onto Derek.

"Wait I thought there was one more." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Laura right?"

Everyone in the room except Morgan and I looked towards the ground. By the painful looks on Derek's and Cora's I could tell instantly that something bad had happened to her. An very uncombable feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Peter was looking everywhere, trying to avoid any eye contact.

"Do you really want to know?" Isaac finally spoke breaking the intense silence.

"I'm not even sure anymore."

"Cora what did you say to me when we found you?" Peter asked with a straight face.

Cora took in a deep breathe and mumbled," Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura."

I can't believe I was about to trust a person that killed one of his own family members. Not only did I put my life in danger, but more importantly I was about to put Morgan's life in danger too. I don't think staying with Peter would be a good idea anymore. I look to Morgan to see that she was thinking what I was thinking.

"It was nice meeting all of you but we have to..."

"Get the hell out of here!" Morgan shouted pulling me with her as we speed walked towards the elevator.

"Wait Samuel." Samantha called out as she ran towards us.

Without think I positioned myself in front of Morgan. I growled warning that I didn't want anyway near Morgan and I.

"Look I won't let him hurt neither one of you." She said raising both of her hands indicating that she didn't want any trouble. "I won't hurt you, he won't you, and they won't hurt you."

"Plus Peter doesn't do anything that doesn't benefit him, and killing you two will only bring attention to him. Peter likes to stay unnoticed." Derek assured.

"Is that why he always come out of shadows or really dark places?" Morgan asked standing on her tippy toes to peer over my shoulder.

"Yes." Samantha giggled.

"How do you know I do that?" Peter asked finally looking at us.

"I catch on to things easily, and you do that a lot."

"So does this mean you're going to stay?" Isaac asked after a few seconds.

I look over my shoulder to Morgan. We made a silent agreement.

"Of course little puppy." Morgan smiled as she pushed me out of the way to hug Isaac.

After having to fight Morgan every five minutes about being in someone's personal space, and stopping many fight that was about to happen between Morgan and Cora, we finally left Derek's loft. Dealing with Morgan is a full time job.

* * *

I paced around Peter's living room. My cellphone pressed against my ear.

"You could stay in Beacon Hills a few more days, but I can't let you live there." Mrs. Evans stated. "We can find you a school here."

"Morgan said no one will take us." I stated.

"I don't know this man enough to leave my children with him."

"I'm his child too,"

Mrs. Evans exhaled on the other side of the phone. "But, what about Morgan? She is a hand full. Peter might not know..."

"I can handle her." I interrupted.

"I can not let you stress yourself out. You're..."

She was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass.

"We can talk about this later. Goodnight Samuel." She lays her phone down.

I can hear her footsteps fading, and her voice asking Jason why he wasn't asleep.

"Hey Samuel." Clementine picked up the abandoned phone. Before I could answer back she bombarded me with questions. "How are you? Where's Morgan? How is she? Do you like your family? Are they nice? They're not as cool as we are, are they?"

"No, they're not as cool." I answered with a laugh. I could hear Clementine inhale, ready to to ask more questions, but I asked a question of my own. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm not tired." She answered. "And, daddy said I could stay up five extra minutes."

"I said that two hours ago." Mr. Evans stated in the background. "Go to bed, now."

"Okay daddy." She pouted. "Goodnight Samuel."

I laugh to myself, imagining the ten year old slowly dragging herself to her room.

"I see more Morgan in her every day." Mr. Evans laughed. "Speaking of Morgan, shes staying out of trouble, isn't she?"

"Ya. She's actually is making a few friend." I lied. "She could make more if we could go to school here." I mumbled.

"Samuel." Mr. Evans called, taking the phone. "Don't worry about your mom. She just want you to be safe."

"It's safe here." I stated. I didn't know if Beacon Hills was safe, but it didn't seem too dangerous. "I just want to finish the school year."

"I'll handle your mom. You just focus on getting to know your family."

"Thanks dad." I smiled. "I have to go. Goodnight."

"Night Samuel."

As I hung up the phone, I hear Morgan scream. I rush to Samantha's room with concern.

"What is that?" Morgan asked.

Samantha stood on top of her bed and removed a circular ring from her wall. "My dreamcatcher?" Samantha asked, not sure of what Morgan was pointing at.

Morgan made a X with her fangers. "Get rid of it." She ordered. "Get rid of it RIGHT NOW." Morgan ordered.

"You're being ridiculous." I stated running my hand over the yarn and feathers of the dreamcatcher.

"It's suppose to catch bad dreams, so you can have good dreams." Samantha explained.

"Just get rid of it."

Samantha exhaled. "Fine." She shrugged. Samantha placed the dreamcatcher in her closet. "Happy?" She asked Morgan.

"Not really."

"Just go to bed, Morgan." I ordered.

Morgan rolls her eyes at me and pulls back the covers on Samantha's bed. "You don't pee in the bed, do you?"

"No." Samantha answered, laying down. "Do you?"

"Only when I have a certain dream."

"What happens in the dream." Samantha asked, sitting up.

"Ronald Mcdonald tried to take my virginity." Morgan answered, pulling the covers over her body. "Then he would chase me with burgers in his hands saying 'let's make a burger Morgan', and I would keep screaming at him to leave me alone."

I shook my head at Morgan. "Goodnight." I turned the light off and closed the door behind me.

I tiredly dragged myself into Peter's room.

"You have training tomorrow." Peter stated, not looking up from his book.

"Who's going to be there?" I questioned settling down on the pull-out couch.

"Just the rest of the pack."

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but I just decided that I would wait to see tomorrow.

"Goodnight Dad!" Samantha's yelled from her room.

"Goodnight Samantha." Peter said tiredly.

"Sleep well Morgan." I heard Samantha whisper.

"I sure will since you took that whatever that thing down. You sleep well too Sammy." Morgan said.

"Sammy?"

"Yea Samuel won't let me call him that so it's yours now." Morgan explained.

"Ok Morgan. Goodnight Samuel." Samantha yelled out again.

"Goodnight Samantha." I laughed.

I turned over and closed my eyes. Sleep was about to consume me when I heard a voice.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"I said sleep well Samuel." Peter repeated himself.

"Oh. Sleep well too." I mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I just get so sidetracked easily. I love this story, but when it comes to writing it's like a whole another story, get story lol I"m so lame. Anyway I really hope you liked this chapter. Don't be scared to follow/favorite/ and most importantly review. Reviews are like my best friend. Have a completely awesome, amazing, and some more good words day. Peace.**


End file.
